


Insomnia (Wondrous Tails of FFXIV)

by Lerine



Series: FFXIV Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Mutual Pining, Not yet established relationship, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerine/pseuds/Lerine
Summary: Entry no.19 for the Wondrous Tails of FFXIV event held on Tumblr.(Slight ARR spoilers)
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Insomnia (Wondrous Tails of FFXIV)

**Author's Note:**

> I never managed to write enough entries to participate, but I'm still proud of the ones I did manage to write down, so I'm finally posting them! Hope you enjoy the first one :)

The Warrior opened her eyes at 04:36 in the morning.

She groaned and turned to the side, pulling a little at the blankets to fight the shiver that went through her at the motion.

 _Why does this keep happening?_ She thought, a little irritated.

She never had any trouble falling asleep, being able to sleep all night without waking up, except for the times where she would have nightmares.

Since people had started referring to her as the “ _Warrior of Light_ ” however, she eventually started to wake up every night, more or less at the same hour.

The truth was, she had a suspicion of why this kept happening.

It wasn’t that hard to guess, really.

She had always felt confident in doing things she knew she was good at, but being a _hero_? That was a whole different story. It was a completely new concept to her, uncharted territory.

That wasn’t to say that she was not confident in her capabilities, just...not as much as she would have wanted to. And after what had happened to Thancred, she had started feeling a little less confident.

On Thancred’s part, he had never once blamed her, never looked at her any differently.

Now that she thought about it, the topic never came up again, as if not talking about it would mean that he was fine and that what happened had not been terrifying.

_Perhaps he is fine. Perhaps I’m overthinking as always._

She turned again and sighed. She wasn’t in the mood to keep turning over and over hoping for slumber to come to her, so with a quick motion, she threw away the covers of her inn bed and quickly changed into something more suitable for a walk in the city at four in the morning.

She briefly wondered how people would react to seeing the Warrior of Light take a stroll around town in her pajamas.

They would probably think her on some kind of _peculiar_ mission, or maybe sleepwalking. Either way, it would have been pretty funny to see their reaction.

She went down the stairs to the entrance of the Quicksand and stepped out in the Ul’dahn night.

She shivered slightly; The air was chilly and she felt lucky to have chosen warm clothes for her “stroll”.

_Now, where to...?_

After a moment she decided to just go and see where her feet would take her.

She noticed how, even at this late hour, the city was still pretty lively.

There were a couple of Immortal Flames patrolling the streets and several merchants preparing their wares for the morning.

She kept walking and looking around, her worries on the back of her mind, at least for the time being.

Once she had reached the Hall of Flames her eyes spied a familiar figure near the entrance to the Aetheryte Plaza.

Thancred was leaning on the wall, his expression serious and his eyes fixed in front of him, but not really seeing. She had spent enough time with him to be able to tell when he was actually paying attention to something.

Her heartbeat quickened a little and then some when, as if by design, Thancred’s gaze changed direction and landed on her.

His mouth turned into a smile and he waved at her.

She had to keep herself from sprinting to reach him and instead strode in his direction.

He called out for her. “What is my favorite hero doing up at this time of night?” He asked with a grin and raised eyebrows, “Something fun I should hope.” 

She looked at him and chuckled, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I just woke up and couldn’t find the will to try to fall asleep again, so I decided to take a walk to clear my head.”

She explained, “What about you?”

Thancred smiled a little then shrugged. “Same as you to be honest. In truth, I just can’t seem to sleep peacefully after…” He trailed off, his expression turning serious once again.

“After everything that happened with Lahabrea.” She finished the sentence for him.

Thancred shifted a bit on his feet.

“...Yes. It may seem silly, but sometimes I feel like he still has a grip on me, as if he could come back at any moment and claim my body as his own again.”

The Warrior shook her head. So she had been right, he hadn’t been as fine as he would like to let others believe.

It broke her heart a little knowing that he was living with that constant fear.

“I don’t think it’s silly. I think the way you feel it’s fully justified,” She said, “The Ascians are unpredictable, and the extent of their power still unknown to us. However...” She turned to face him and put a hand on his arm, “You have nothing to fear, the Scions and I are all here for you. We won’t let anything like it happen ever again, of that you can be sure. And remember that you can always rely on us when you feel like there’s too much going on, alright?”

Thancred blinked. He stayed still for a moment, clearly thinking about what she had said.

The silence stretched on a couple of seconds more, and Lerine grew agitated.

_Oh Twelve, did I said something wrong?_

Just as she was about to speak again, Thancred pulled her in a hug.

It took her a moment to turn her mind back on, then she hugged him back, hoping he would not hear her heartbeat going a mile a minute.

They stayed like that for a little longer, and the Warrior realized that she had needed that hug almost as much as him. She could feel herself relaxing, calm washing over her.

When they broke the hug, Thancred quickly wiped at his eyes and laughed weakly, “Apologies for that, I─ ah...I think your words hit the mark.”

“No need to apologize. Everyone needs to vent a little, sometimes.” She reassured him with a smile. Thancred smiled back, now looking decidedly more cheerful.

“Heh...I suppose you are right.”

She was about to say something when a yawn took over. She smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed.

“I guess the stroll and our talk helped me as well!”

Thancred grinned and stuck his arm out. “Then it would be my pleasure to bring you back to your room.”

The Warrior was pretty sure she was blushing.

_Too many emotions for one night...morning?_

She then hooked her arm around Thancred’s. “I would like that very much.” And together walked back to the inn.


End file.
